


Shoulders

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: First Kiss, Injury, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: After being injured Garak is cared for by Julian.





	Shoulders

Julian stood at the side of the biobed as Garak was transported into it. The Defiant jumped to warp as he scanned the Cardassian with his tricorder, the internal bleeding and organ failure was bad, not to mention the severe muscle damage. “We need to operate!” Julian said, a Starfleet nurse was at his side in an instant. They operated for approximately thirteen hours before Garak was stabilized. Julian slumped into his chair, “Go get some rest, Nurse Idika.” he said, smiling up at the younger man still in surgery garbs, “Nice job.”

Julian looked back to Garak, taking his hand, cold, as to be expected, and scaly, ridges ran through each of his knuckles. Julian brought their joined hands to his lips, he ignored the glances of the nurses bustling about the sickbay. 

As they docked at Deep Space Nine, Garak and Julian we're transported directly to sickbay. The room was clean and smelled of bleach, as Garak woke up he felt as if he was spinning, Julian was asleep in a chair beside him, their fingers were intertwined. “Doctor.” he gasped, unable to speak properly, his body ached.

Julian eyes opened  and he jumped to his feet. Picking up a hypospray from the bedside and pressing it to Garak’s neck. The pain drained from his body and he looked to the doctor, placing a hand on his chest, “Garak.” he said, “How do you feel?”

“Quite uncomfortable, my dear Doctor.” Garak smiled weakly.

Julian withdrew his hand, “I'm afraid that there's not much I can do about that, Garak; you're healing, you were hurt very badly.” Julian smiled, “I was afraid that I-” he shook his head.

“How long?”

"Almost three months,” Julian smiled and took Garak's hand.

“Julian-” Garak said, “Doctor.” he attempted to sit up only to a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't, Garak, rest.” Garak gasped and Julian withdrew his hand, “Did I hurt you? Are you alright?”

“You may not be aware, Doctor, but for a Cardassian the shoulder is very- sensitive; much like the clitoris, of a female.” Julian flushed, red spreading from his ears to his cheeks.

“So I suppose I just assaulted you then, Garak.”

“I have touched you in the same way, Julian.”

The doctor's eyes opened wider, “Garak, that's not a- advance? Is it? I didn't mean to-”

“No, of course not, my dear.” Garak smiled, “Not unless you want it to be.”

“Don't do this to me, Garak. Don't tease me.”

“I assure you, Doctor, I am not teasing you.”

Julian sat down on the side of the bed, one leg drawn under him, the other handing off the side, he returned a hand to the Cardassian’s shoulder, squeezing slightly, smiling as Garak gasped. “So you wouldn't mind if I-” he leaned in so he was just inches from the other.

“No doctor.”

“Please- call me Julian.” and they were together, lips connected, Julian's hand on Garak's shoulder and Garak's hands roaming Julian’s back, finding his hair, pulling as they moaned into each other's mouths, “How long have you felt this way about me?”

“Since we met, my dear- if you decide recall, I layed both of my hands on your shoulders as we parted way.” Garak smiled, they kissed again, slower and less frantic, “I found that my attraction turned into-”

“Love.” Julian whispered.

“Yes.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, please point out errors.


End file.
